1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitch accessories, and more particularly, to a removable trailer hitch security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unfortunately, vehicles and trailers are stolen each and everyday. Prior art locking systems and alarms have had limited success. However, none teach the innovative characteristics of the present invention.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,810 issued to Bussiere, et al. on Jul. 24, 2007 for Hitch Locking Module. However, it differs from the present invention because Bussiere, et al. teaches a hitch locking module constituted of a box like device having a hingedly-attached cover, which locks shut over the ball attachment of a tow bar, thus making it impossible to unhitch the tow bar unless one has a key to open the cover of the hitch locking module.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,096 issued to Washington, III, et al. on Dec. 27, 2005 for Trailer Hitch Safety System. However, it differs from the present invention because Washington, III, et al. teaches a hitch mechanism that comprises an interlocking safety pin and a sleeve or other mechanism, which in a locking position, exposes a hole, which is adapted to receive the safety pin. The safety pin includes an interlock to activate either an audible alarm, a visible alarm, of both. In an alternative embodiment, the pin mechanism further includes means to foil a would-be thief in uncoupling the towed vehicle. In a further alternative embodiment, the safety pin includes an internal power supply to eliminate certain wired connections.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,995 issued to Staggs on May 10, 2005 for Hitch Locking Mechanism. However, it differs from the present invention because Staggs teaches a hitch locking mechanism that enables secure retention of a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle. The hitch-locking member comprises a shank and a clamp member. The clamp member includes a base, an arm, and a jaw. The jaw is pivotally attached to the base member, and moves relative to the arm between an upright position and an extended position. The shank is securely affixed to the clamp member at multiple points for secure retention of the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle. A first sleeve is positioned about the shank when the shank is retained to the clamp member. The first sleeve enables rotation of the shank relative to the clamp member when the shank is secured within the clamp member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,761 issued to Cardin, Sr. on Jan. 1, 1974 for Locking Hitch Box Cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Cardin, Sr. teaches a locking hitch box cover, for a hitch box having an open end and an opening in a side thereof, comprising a body shaped for insertion in the open end of the hitch box, a key operated locking mechanism attached to said body and having a part biased to enter the opening in the hitch box upon insertion of the body into the hitch box to restrain the body from withdrawal from the hitch box, and key actuated means comprising a part of the locking mechanism to restrain retraction of the part from the opening. The body includes first, second, third and fourth walls with the locking mechanism mounted on the fourth wall. The fourth wall is free at one end and biased away from the first wall to hold two walls against opposed faces of the hitch box.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0164518, published on Aug. 26, 2004 to Arnol Staggs for Hitch Locking Mechanism. However, it differs from the present invention because Staggs teaches a hitch locking mechanism enables secure retention of a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle. The hitch-locking member comprises a shank and a clamp member. The clamp member includes a base, an arm, and a jaw. The jaw is pivotally attached to the base member, and moves relative to the arm between an upright position and an extended position. The shank is securely affixed to the clamp member at multiple points for secure retention of the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle. A first sleeve is positioned about the shank when the shank is retained to the clamp member. The first sleeve enables rotation of the shank relative to the clamp member when the shank is secured within the clamp member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,663 issued to Blake on Dec. 6, 2005 for Trailer Hitch Cover Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Blake teaches a trailer hitch cover assembly for a motor vehicle that includes a hitch insert having an aperture extending longitudinally therethrough to fit over a hitch tube of a trailer hitch on a motor vehicle, and a rotatable door covering the aperture. The trailer hitch cover assembly also includes a top cover plate mounted to the hitch insert and a front cover plate mounted to the hitch insert and having an aperture extending therethrough aligned with the hitch tube of the trailer hitch.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,705 issued to Harwood, et al. on Jun. 28, 2005 for Trailer Hitch Receiver Cover. However, it differs from the present invention because Harwood, et al. teach a cover for a hitch receiver that includes a removable cover plate, which may incorporate a theft deterrent design and may be illuminated by an electroluminescent sheet.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.